This invention relates to a suit hanger, more particularly to a detachable and foldable suit hanger.
The conventional suit hanger is hung on a support or a rope by means of a swivel hook or an ordinary hook. Since the conventional suit hanger applies its weight or the weight of the suit in addition to ensure the hanging function, it is easily blown off the rope or the support by a high wind.
To obviate the defect of the conventional suit hanger, one object of this invention is to provide a detachable and foldable suit hanger which is more securedly hung on the support.
Another object of this invention is to provide a detachable and foldable suit hanger which is detachable and foldable when it is not in use.
Other objects, merits and a fuller understanding of this invention will be obtained by those having ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with accompanying drawings wherein like numerals refer to like or similar parts and in which: